Chestnutpaw
is a golden shaded she-cat with dark blue eyes. Description Appearance : Character :Chestnutleaf, with her kittypet ancestry, is absolutely ferocious and everyone takes her intimidating stature very seriously. She is intensely loving and dotes on everything that moves, especially her clanmates and fellow medicine cats. While she may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, Chestnutleaf makes up for what she lakes with her charmingly amiable nature. She's by far one of the most gullible cats in her clan, but it seems that nobody likes to make her fall for their tricks, simply because it's painful to see her upset. She is much too dumbly innocent to tease. :Duties, however, are taken with great focus and extreme interest. Chestnutleaf excels at what she does purely because of her great big heart. She hates to see others suffering, and will do anything in her power to make them feel well again. Unfortunately, she has always struggled to get along with the clan and medicine cat codes. She doesn't always make sense of them and therefore has an issue with ignoring them from time to time. She's much more of the type to follow her heart rather than her head. :While she may break rules purely by accident (or perhaps ignorance), the young medicine cat is surprisingly dedicated towards her belief in StarClan. After her family gave up on her, Chestnutleaf felt that the ancient warrior cats were all that she had to look up to. She hopes that she doesn't disappoint them, it would really hurt her feelings. She's a seriously sensitive cat, upsetting her is no difficult task. Even meager scoldings make her break down and sulk. Abilities : Biography Childhood :Born in the warmth of a kittypet home, Chestnut's only "destiny" was to be sold off to another loving twoleg family. Her mother spent moons trying to prep and perfect her daughter's nature by making her affectionate as possible. However, the kitten was much more preoccupied with her ventures outdoors and interest in the wild world around her. :At some point or another, the mother gave up on her daughter. Chestnut was abandoned on SummerClan land, with her kittypet mother believing that she would not make a good pet, deeming her foolish. Fortunately for the kitten, she was picked up by mindful warriors rather than buzzards. :Chestnutpaw was certainly not a great apprentice, perhaps one of the poorest out of all of them. Part of this was due to her lack of claws, but her gentle and slightly lazy nature was also a cause. Instead, she was selected to be the next medicine cat, destined to train under AutumnClan's Petalbloom, as SummerClan's medicine cat, Cranefeather, had forcefully retired himself before he could take up an apprentice. Adulthood : Ceremonies : Lineage : Relationships Peers Petalbloom: : :: Pinepaw: : :: Quotes : Trivia *She was declawed as a kitten. **She was possibly spayed as well, but this is yet to be determined. *Chestnutleaf will have a few romantic interests, purely out of her mindlessness towards rules. Images Life Image Pixels